Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, and a charging bias adjusting method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses that form a pattern on a background area of a latent image bearer for detecting the amount of background fog (toner stain on the background area), determine the relation between a background potential and the amount of toner adhering to the background, and determine a charging bias for charging the latent image bearer based on the determined relation. Then, the charging bias in subsequent print jobs is adjusted.